My Russian lullaby, my English dream
by jonespants
Summary: Gleb Yasha Timur est un musicien. Sa scène à lui, c'est la rue.    Daniel David Jones est un musicien aussi.     Tous les deux se voient tous les matins. Jusqu'à ce que Danny parte en tournée.    Trois mois plus tard, ils se retrouvent. Enfin.


**My Russian lullaby,**

**my English dream.**

Gleb s'installa à son endroit habituel, regardant autour de lui dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne le verrait pas. Il n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez dans ce parc depuis près de trois mois, Gleb avait fini par accepté l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais.

D'un côté, cela le rendait un peu triste. Il s'était habitué à voir cet homme passer devant lui tout les matins, s'arrêtant même parfois pour l'écouter jouer. Ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole mais ils sentaient qu'un lien s'était formé entre eux.

Puis, un beau matin, l'inconnu n'était pas passé. Le lendemain non plus. Et ni les trois mois suivants. J'aurais dû m'en douter, se disait-il. Après tout, je suis juste un musicien qui joue dans la rue, il n'en a rien à faire de moi.

Danny errait dans les rues d'une ville anglaise dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom. Depuis près de trois mois, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, retourner à Londres. Il voulait revoir ce musicien devant lequel il avait l'habitude de passer lorsqu'il rejoignait les gars au studio, un café à la main. Parfois même, il s'arrêtait pour l'écouter jouer. Il était doué, vraiment très doué. Il reprenait les chansons de groupes tels que les Beatles ou encore les Pogues, et son léger accent russe ne manquait jamais de faire sourire Danny. Il avait toujours aimé les accents.

Seulement, Danny avait dû partir en tournée avec son groupe. Une tournée de trois mois à travers le Royaume-Uni. Son musicien, comme il aimait l'appeler, lui manquait un peu plus chaque jour. Danny ne comprenait pas comment est-ce qu'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas pouvait lui manquer à ce point.

Il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il l'attrapa rapidement et répondit.

« Danny, on t'attends pour partir. On rentre aujourd'hui je te signale. »

Lorsque Danny se réveilla le lendemain de son retour sur le sol londonien, il sauta hors de son lit, malgré le feu qui irradiait ses muscles. A peine rentrés, ses meilleurs amis et lui avaient rendez-vous au studio afin de commencer l'enregistrement de leur sixième album. Danny avait hâte de se mettre en route. Après trois mois, il allait ENFIN revoir son musicien russe !

Il s'habilla d'un tee-shirt représentant une caricature des Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, d'un vulgaire jean bleu, d'une chemise en jean et chaussa ses vieilles bottines Redskins. Puis il mit rapidement son duffle-coat, son bonnet péruvien et sortit de chez lui, sa guitare sur le dos.

Une fois dehors, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir que quelques petits flocons de neige commençaient à recouvrir la ville d'un fin manteau blanc. Danny était ravi, il adorait la neige. Il se mit alors en route, le nez levé vers le ciel, la bouche ouverte, essayant d'attraper les plus gros flocons avec sa langue, comme lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin. Les passant le regardaient en souriant, ravis ou amusés de voir un homme d'âge mur exploser de rire ou encore pousser des petits cris de joie lorsqu'il arrivait enfin à attraper un flocon.

Puis, Danny finit par se calmer. Il était arrivé près de l'endroit où il voyait toujours son musicien. Seulement, ce jour-là, un seul regard suffit à Danny pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas là. Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement. Où était-il ? Et s'il était parti pour toujours ?

Danny entendit quelqu'un crier son prénom. Il se retourna et vit Dougie, un de ses meilleurs amis, courir vers lui, son bonnet rouge lui tombant devant les yeux.

« Ca fait dix minutes que je te cours après ! S'exclama le petit blond en s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle, les mains posées sur les genoux.

- Désolé, Doug. Je t'avais pas entendu, répondit simplement Danny, fixant d'un regard vide le banc désert.

- T'étais trop occupé à avaler les flocons, c'est ça ? Pouffa Dougie.

- Sûrement oui. »

Puis, il se remit en route, ne supportant pas de ne pas voir le musicien sur le banc. Dougie se rendit compte du malaise de son ami et se tût donc jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au studio, frigorifiés.

« La prochaine fois, on prend le métro, avait-il dit en se blottissant contre le radiateur. »

Danny s'était contenté d'acquiescer, après tout, plus rien ne l'obligeait à passer par le parc, maintenant.

Gleb était assis par terre sur l'un des nombreux quais de la station de métro londonienne, sa guitare sur les genoux, chantant une des ses chansons préférées.

« I met my love, by the gas yards wall,

Dreamed a dream, by the old canal,

I kissed my girl, by the factory wall,

Dirty old town, dirty old town. »

Les gens s'arrêtaient pour l'écouter, envoutés par sa voix et par son accent russe. De plus, Gleb était doté d'un charisme à en faire pâlir Mister England. Avec ses grands yeux clairs et c'est cheveux foncés ainsi que sa barbe naissante, il ne laissait aucune jeune fille indifférente. Mais le russe s'en fichait. La seule personne qui comptait pour lui, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis trois mois.

Danny avait froid, extrêmement froid. Il marchait dans la rue en compagnie de Dougie et tous deux étaient emmitouflés dans plusieurs couches de vêtements et ils portaient chacun un bonnet et une grosse écharpe en laine. Cette année, le mois de décembre était particulièrement froid. Les deux hommes se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la station de métro, espérant y trouver un peu de chaleur. Seulement, rares étaient les stations de métro étant chauffées.

« Ca caille ! Se plaignit Dougie en resserrant son écharpe autour de son coup. Et on est même pas encore en hiver ! On est que le huit !

- Je sais, Dougie. Tu me l'a répété trois fois depuis qu'on est sortis de chez toi, sourit Danny.

- C'est pour que tu l'imprimes bien et que tu te décides d'acheter un voiture, s'esclaffa Dougie.

- T'as qu'à le faire toi ! Rétorqua Danny. Moi je me plains pas du froid, tu vois.

- T'es nul. »

Dougie enfonça le nez dans son écharpe et se mit à bouder, comme un l'enfant qu'il était encore dans sa tête. Ceci était l'une des principales qualités du jeune Poynter : il avait beau avoir vingt-quatre ans, il se comportait très souvent comme un enfant d'un dizaine d'années. C'était principalement pour cette raison que les autres membres du groupe ressentait ce besoin cuisant de le protéger en permanence, quitte à être lourds.

La ligne Piccadilly était la ligne de métro la plus chargée. C'était en partie pour cette raison que Gleb avait demandé à être transféré à cette endroit, plus particulièrement entre les stations de Piccadilly Circus et Leicester Square. Mais il y avait également une autre raison, un peu plus personnelle cette fois-ci. En effet, le russe avait voulu être placé à cette endroit dans l'espoir de revoir l'homme qu'il voyait autrefois tous les matins. Ses espoirs étaient certes très faibles mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y accrocher.

Il était vingt-et-une heure lorsque Gleb décida que sa journée était terminée. Il rangea rapidement sa guitare dans la house prévue à cette effet, enfila son manteau et son bonnet et commença à s'éloigner.

Danny et Dougie faisaient parti des derniers passagers à bord du métro. Il était vingt-et-une heures et tous deux étaient épuisés. Ils avaient passé la journée à composer une chanson qui, certes, était excellente, mais qui leur avait valu plus de huit heures de travail acharné, des centaines de ratures, des dizaines de rythmes différents et beaucoup de concentration.

« Si cette chanson n'est pas le tube de l'année, annonça Dougie, je quitte le groupe.

- Si cette chanson n'est pas le tube de l'année, ajouta Danny, j'arrête la musique.

- Ca revient au même, Danny, dit le petit blond.

- Tant pis. »

Ils explosèrent de rire. Ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'un rien les faisait rire aux larmes.

« Pfiou, Danny, je crois qu'on a loupé notre arrêt, annonça Dougie au bout de quelques minutes, essuyant ses yeux humides.

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Ben… on était censé descendre à Holborn non ? Demanda le blond.

- Hm, oui, c'est fort possible.

- Ouais, ben on est sur Leicester Square. »

Danny regarda son ami avec de grands yeux. Effectivement, ils avaient loupé leur arrêt et, de plus, ils se retrouvaient maintenant à plus de deux kilomètres à pieds de chez eux.

« On fait comment ? Demanda la plus jeune.

- On va… on va sortir, et on va appeler Harry ou Tom pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher, proposa Danny.

- Ils voudront jamais ! Protesta Dougie. Il est neuf heures, Danny.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, on rentre à pieds. »

Dougie ne répondit rien, conscient que c'était la seule et unique chose à faire. Bien sûr, ils auraient très bien pu prendre le métro dans l'autre sens, mais ils étaient trop fatigués pour ne serait-ce qu'y penser. Ils sortirent donc de l'appareil lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta au niveau du quai et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers menant vers la sortie.

Gleb montait lentement les escaliers, épuisé par sa journée. L'arrêt de Leicester Square était décidément le meilleur endroit pour un musicien comme lui. Les hommes d'affaires les moins pressés s'arrêtaient un instant afin d'écouter la musique du russe et repartaient en laissant quelques billets dans la petite boite en fer rouillée prévue à cet effet. De plus, beaucoup d'adolescents se rendant en cours passaient également par là et s'arrêtaient pour accompagner Gleb. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de partager sa passion.

Le russe était environ à la moitié des escaliers lui permettant de rejoindre la sortie lorsqu'il entendit des rires dans son dos. Il se retourna et aperçut un petit blond montant les marches à reculons, une housse de guitare sur le dos. Gleb sourit. Un musicien, comme lui. Puis il se rendit compte que le petit blond ne parlait pas tout seul mais qu'un brun le suivait de près. Des cheveux courts, des yeux d'un bleu perçant.

Danny suivait Dougie dans les escaliers, rigolant aux pitreries du blond. Ce dernier ne ratait jamais une occasion de faire rire les gens autour de lui, peu importait la façon dont il s'y prenait. Il se fichait complètement de se taper la honte. Après tout, il était célèbre et adulé, il pouvait bien se le permettre !

« Et puis t'as ma sœur qui prend le chat dans ses bras et qui se met à crier 'Chatoooon ! T'es beau mon chatoooon !' T'imagines même pas le fou-rire. »

Dougie, mort de rire, se retourna vers Danny afin de voir sa réaction. Cependant, le brun s'était figé sur place et fixait un point au-dessus de l'épaule de son ami. Dougie suivit son regard et tomba sur un jeune homme brun, tout à fait charmant, les cheveux courts et foncés, les yeux clairs et une barbe naissante couvrant une partie de son visage.

Gleb n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui se tenait l'homme qu'il avait espéré voir chaque matin pendant trois mois.

Il est toujours aussi beau, fut la première chose qu'il pensa.

Il avait coupé ses cheveux et avait remplacé ses boucles par une coupe plus sophistiquée, lui donnant l'air un peu plus vieux. Il avait l'air de ne pas s'être rasé depuis un petit moment mais cela lui allait très bien.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du russe.

Danny s'était arrêté de marcher. Dougie s'était tourné vers lui et lui parlait, seulement, le brun ne l'écoutait pas. Devant lui se tenait le musicien russe qu'il croyait ne plus jamais revoir. SON musicien.

Rien n'avait changé chez lui. Toujours la même coiffure, toujours cette barbe de trois jours. Danny était incapable de faire le moindre geste, comme pétrifié.

Puis, une pulsion traversa son corps et il se mit à monter les marches le séparant du russe en courant. Lorsqu'il arriva devant lui, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

Sans se rendre compte de quoique ce soit, Gleb se retrouva soudain serré contre un torse musclé. Il ne comprit ce qui lui arrivait que lorsque l'homme qui le serrait dans ses bras relâcha un peu la pression, permettant au russe de voir qui l'étreignait de la sorte. Lorsqu'il reconnut cette personne, il ne pu empêcher un sourire de prendre place sur ses lèvres.

Il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps lorsque l'une des mains de l'anglais se posa sur sa joue.

« Enfin je te retrouve, murmura celui-ci.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Ca fait trois mois que j'espère te voir tous les matins, souffla Gleb.

- J'étais en tournée avec mon groupe.

- T'es musicien ? »

Le brun montra à Gleb une housse de guitare abandonnée dans les marches, un peu plus bas.

« Comme toi, sourit-il.

- Tu dois certainement être meilleur que moi, si tu fais parti d'un groupe et que tu pars en tournée, dit Gleb.

- C'est seulement que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer un manager et un autre musicien qui avait les mêmes attentes que moi, répondit le brun. Tu es extrêmement doué. Tu devrais tenter ta chance dans des maisons de disques. Je suis certain que notre manager pourrait te prendre sous son aile ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Je ne connais même pas ton prénom.

- Daniel David Jones. Appelle-moi Danny.

- Gleb Yasha Timur. Appelle-moi Gleb.

- Enchanté, murmura Danny en s'approchant du russe.

- De même, répondit celui-ci en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. »


End file.
